Maximum Ride School Life
by MaximumRide126
Summary: Maximum Martinez her sister Ella and brother Gazzy have moved around a lot for five years.  Their mother was a marine biologist so they have to.  Max just stopped making friends, but why is Arizona different for her?
1. Chapter 1

School Life

My new home

In the last five years, I have traveled across the United States with my mom, brother, Gazzy, and my sister, Ella. The last actual friend I had was Kevin a person I knew before my mom took on this project. He is sweet but defiantly not my type. I have not seen or talked to him in five years. We have been to Chicago, Florida, New York, Texas, Louisiana, and now Arizona. We all grew up in Chicago. Gazzy is 12. Ella is 13. I am 14 I am the only one going to high school. Mom did say that all of us would be going to the same school. Gazzy just made the cut off so we are all going to the same school.

The reason we move all the time was that my mom is a marine biologist. She really hates moving us around all the time but she has to. She is doing a project about making the water cleaner. She say soon they'll to make the air cleaner too.

"Max…...Max" My mom said

"What" I said still looking around the window.

"I know you're upset that we're moving again."

"Honestly I think Ella and Gazzy are more upset then I am" Because they actually try to meet new people.

"Guys I'm sorry we had to move again, but the good thing is I think we are going to stay in Globe for a whole year."

"OH Joy!" I said in my OMG could we just get their voice so I can go to my room and stay in there for the rest of the night.

"Max stop being such a downer" Gazzy said.

"Well I'm sorry that were going in the middle of the year. It's not like it the beginning of the year it's the January!"

"Max stops it."

I turned to the window and looked out it. I saw mountains. I draw and this will be some great landforms to sketch. I cracked a smile. It is very peaceful her.

"Ok we're here."

I quickly got out of the car to see a huge house. I hurried to grab my bag and raced up to my room. We all knew our way around because mom took us up here a couple of times to pick out how we wanted everything. Our house was consisted of four bathrooms, four bedrooms, a kitchen, dining, eating, den, and living room. We had an attic and basement. All my furniture was already in and fixed how I wanted it. I unpacked the rest of the boxes. We all got good at packing and unpacking by now. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my sketchbook and ran out of the house.

"Be back before dinner."

"Kay mom" I started to look around. There were some pretty houses out here. As I turned, I closed my eyes to feel the wind on my face stepped and ran into someone, and she knocked her down. I opened my eyes to see a girl rambling on about how sorry she was.

"It's ok I shouldn't have closed my eyes." I turned around about to walk off

"I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge."

"Maximum but you can call me Max."

"What grade are you in?"

I sighed and turned back around to face her. "I'm going to start my freshmen year tomorrow."

"Why are you starting in the middle of the year?"

"My mom is a Marine Biologist, so we move around a lot." Does this girl ever stop talking?

"Oh that sucks."

"Yep…...Well I should go ok."

"Ok bye."

Finally, I was alone. I walked across the street into a forest preserve. I was just wandering around when I saw the most beautiful place in history! "Wow" I muttered. I saw a lake with a mountain in the background and the sun was setting. I quickly grabbed my sketchbook and started to sketch the landscape. I got every detail up to the birds in the sky flying above me. I always wanted to fly. To feel the wind on my face that would be wickedly awesome if I could fly. I suddenly realized the time. I quickly grabbed my stuff and rushed home before I got in trouble. I start school tomorrow. I walked in the door to smell chocolate chip cookies. Yes, my mom makes the best chocolate chip cookies. I also smell the other food and sighed a sigh of relief did not miss dinner. Everything was unpacked so I could relax until dinner. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom laid on my bed and I turned the TV. After a while, my mom told me to come and eat. I fell asleep with the TV on. I woke up in the morning to my alarm clock going off. I pressed snooze for the tenth time and fell asleep.

"Max gets up your going to be late for your first day of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. ^^ Here is the next chapter

Fist day of school

I don't own anything just using the character.

* * *

><p>First day school Again<p>

I got up to see Ella in the background with a smile on her face. Today she was wearing a brown skirt with a pink top and her hair straight with a bow perfectly on her head. I was up threw my hair up in a pony and put on black skinny's a purple top and my leather jacket with my guitar pick necklace under my shirt. I went down stair to eat a quick bowl of cereal. My mom then drove us to school. Yippee, I thought this is going to be horrible. Gazzy, Ella, and I got out of the car. We saw the big building that we are going to be at for the year at the maximum. "Let's go guys I told them. I already could tell I was going to hate it here all the preps and girly girls. I sighed lightly and found the main office as quick as I could. I walked into the door to see the secretary sitting at her desk.

"How my I help you?" She asked me.

"We're new here. Maximum Martinez, Eleanor Martinez, and Gary Martinez." I told her our names before she asked. We always are asked that. She was digging through her files

"Oh yes here you are"

No dah I thought and I am sure everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"Here are your schedules"

"Thanks" we all said in unison.

The principle stepped out of his office. He already seemed like a sexist-pig

We looked at him, but he did not say anything to us.

"Come on guys we should get to class." They quickly followed me out of the office. "Ella, you and Gazzy go to your part of the school. I'll save a seat for you two at lunch." They did what I told them. I looked at my schedule. I have calculus first period, drama second, English third, lunch, science fourth, and gym sixth. I headed for homeroom. It seemed like that I was the only one in the hall after a while. Then I saw my homeroom. It was at the end of the hall, Well that is great. I walk into the room. It was very noisy until I walked into the room. Then it went dead silent. Great I thought to myself I walked up to the teacher to tell him my name and I was a new student.

"Yes the office contacted me." He said raising his voice "Class this is Maximum Martinez. She just moved here from Texas I hope you will make her feel comfortable. Is there anything you would like to add?" He asked me

"Call me Max." I said and quickly sat down. After I said this, the room went noisy again. Thank God, that is over. My classes went quick. Nick and I was the smartest people in all of my classes so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm you all like it so much ^^

Sorry for it's really small I don't know but the good news is

it is the smallest chapter of my work so far ^^

Here it is lunch time

* * *

><p>Lunch time<p>

Finally it was time for lunch. I found a seat where no one was sitting and waited for my sister and brother to come and find me. They were their in the next minute or two.

"Max this is Nudge my new friend. She wants all of us to sit by her and her group."

"Well are they all 8th graders?"

"No two of them are your age. They are Nudge's neighbors."

"Ok" I got up with my food and followed Ella to the table.

"Max, Gazzy, This is Nudge"

I met her before she is the girl I ran into. "Nice to see you again"

"You too know each other?"

"Ya I bumped into her when I went for my walk yesterday."

"Nudge this is my brother Gazzy."

"Hi my real name is Gary so you know."

"Nice to meet you. That's Iggy and fang." Gesturing to the boys sitting at the table. Fang's hair was black and his eyes were a dark brown. I stared into them and they are so deep and beautiful. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with some white stripes on it. Iggy had strawberry blonde hair with green eyes. Iggy was wearing blue jeans with a red tee shirt on.

"Hello" We all said in unison.

Nudge sat next to Ella. I was next to Ella and Gazzy was next to me. Gazzy was also sitting by Iggy I think it was. Everyone made small talk except Fang and me by the way he is Nick from my other classes. I just quietly ate my lunch until it was over. I got up from the table and left for my next period.

I heard Ella telling Nudge that we move around a lot so I am not to into making friends. She said that I thought if you meet people, you are just going to miss them after we leave. School was over, so I just went and found Ella who was with Nudge "mom's here." She nodded and I found Gazzy with Iggy and Fang. "Gazzy Mom's here." He came with me. We all jumped in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I was so scared I wasn't going to get any review but I am and I'm very grateful. ^^

I'm glad everyone like it. I'm sorry for the short chapter but there wasn't much I wanted to do with this chapter. But the next one is longer or at least I think it is.

I don't own any of the characters They belong to James Patterson.

:D :D :D :D ^^

* * *

><p>My new friends<p>

The next couple of day was the exact same thing as the first day. Nudge invited everyone over to her house, on Friday after school, which I noticed was down the street from ours. I told everyone to wear what he or she wanted to wear to Nudge's house on Friday morning. After school, we all went over to her house. Fang and Iggy walked over when they got home too.

We all were playing rock band. I was out because we substituting out. Therefore, I took out my sketchbook, which I take everywhere. I had a dream last night where I was flying. Therefore, I started to draw myself with wings. Fang gave me his interment sitting next to me after he did. I put down my sketchbook and started to play. Without hearing him, he took my sketchbook and started to flip through it. The song just finished.

"You're really good." I looked over surprised to see him flipping through all of my sketches.

"Thanks" I said. He got to the end to see the picture I drew while I was waiting.

"What's your inspiration for this?" he asked and showed me the picture of me with wings.

"I was at the place I drew before this one" showing them the picture of it. "And I thought it would be cool to be able to fly." Fang looked more interested in what I was saying then the game.

"Is their anything else you do?"

"I play street basketball, and bass guitar."

"Street basketball" He said with a chuckle.

"Girl basketball has no physical contact what so ever" He shrugged his shoulder.

"What about you Ella"

"I act"

"Gazzy"

"I play basketball and guitar."

They all started to get a long better after the got to know each other a little better. After we finished rock band we started to watch movies. Ella and Nudge picked Life, as we knew it. Then Gazzy picked Eragon. Iggy picked Narnjia Prince Caspian. Then it was Fang's and my turn we both wanted to watch Scream. Then we all went to bed. I saw everyone sleeping I took my sketchbook. I sketched everyone laying down, sleeping. I fell asleep with the picture on my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey People thanks for the reviews

I really want to get more reviews so tell your friends. Or write a review I wan't to hear your thoughts.

Even if you don't like it I would like to hear your thoughts. Thanks

I don't own Maximum Ride ^^

* * *

><p>The poster<p>

I was the last one to wake up. Everyone was sitting on the couches talking and whispering with my sketchbook in their hands.

"Hey max we were wondering if you could design a poster for me?" Nudge asked.

"Sure Nudge what do you want it to look like."

"It's for music class. It is supposed to be a poster of a band that you made up. So their name is The Flock."

"What do you want on the poster?"

"Five people who have wings but I want them just be figures like filled in. four guys and one girl in the middle."

"I'll do it Nudge"

"Thank you so much I really appreciate it Max." She squealed. I cracked a smile did she literally just squeal.

Seeing the time. "Guys we should probably go mom wants us home."

They looked sad but got up and we walked home after saying our goodbyes.

We had lunch and I went up to my room grabbed my bass guitar. I took off my pick necklace and started to strum the guitar. I started to play my favorite song "Funny the way it is" I just started to sing the song.

Lying in the park on a beautiful day, Sunshine in the grass, and the children 's passing, fire engine red, Someone's house is burning down on a day like this?The evening comes and we're hanging out, On the front step, and a car rolls by with the windows rolled down, And that war song is playing, "why can't we be friends?"Someone is screaming and crying in the apartment upstairsFunny the way it is, if you think about itSomebody's going hungry and someone else is eating outFunny the way it is, Am I right or wrongSomebody's heart is broken and it becomes your favorite songThe way your mouth feels in your lovers kissLike a pretty bird on a breeze or water to a fishA bomb blast brings a building crashing to the floorYou can hear the laughter, while the children play "war"Funny the way it is, if you think about itOne kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping outFunny the way it is, not right or wrongOn a soldier's last breath his baby's being bornStanding on a bridge, watch the water passing under meIt must've been much harder when there was no bridge, just waterNow the world is small. Remember how it used to be, With mountains and oceans and winters and rivers and stars?Watch the sky, the jet planes, so far out of my reachIs there someone up there looking down on me?Boy chase a bird, so close but every timeHe'll never catch her, but he can't stop tryingFunny the way it is, if you think about itOne kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping outFunny the way it is, not right or wrongOn a soldier's last breath his baby's being bornFunny the way it is, nor right or wrongSomebody's broken heart becomes your favorite songFunny the way it is, if you think about itA kid walks 10 miles to school, another's dropping on a bridge, watch the water passing under meIt must've been much harder when there was no bridge, just waterNow the world is small. Remember how it used to be, With mountains and oceans and winters and rivers and stars?

I shoved my guitar pick necklace back on and then my black converse one and ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone I'm sooo sorry it took me so long because my computer isn't working

I'm soooooo sorry

I don't own maximum ride

Rview Review Review

* * *

><p>Sweet victory<p>

"Mom I going for a walk"

"Be home by dinner."

I walked out of the door. I just started to walk around the town. It is a small town, but had three main streets. I was looking at all of them when I bumped into Fang.

"Hey Fang"

"Hey"

"What are you doing out"

"I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Well since were both out would you like to play some street basketball" He cracked a smile.

"Sure"

We headed for the basketball courts. they were some kids from our school. They all seemed to know Fang I guess he was popular.

"This is Max" He told them. They all nodded They passed Fang the ball. He went up for a lay up and made it in. I wasn't too impressed. He walked up to me

"Is that the best you can do" He looked a little surprised

"Let's see it" He said handing me the ball.

I took the ball got on the court and started the ball first studying my opponents. This is street ball their no rules she thought. She ran forward dodging out all of the boys until she got to the 3-pointer line. I shot the ball. I smiled because I knew it was going in. I went up to Fang

"I think I just did." I cracked a smile then the ball made a swoosh noise as I was walking away. Sweet victory I think to myself. I looked back to see all the guys even Fang shocked.

"Hey Max wait up." I turn around to see Fang a couple of steps from me. I waited for him. "That was a great shot." I shrugged my shoulder.

"You should see Gazzy he beats me in pig when ever we play." He did a half grin.

"Where are you walking to?"

"Oh just checking out the town."

"I know this great ice cream place do you want to go? My treat." I can pay for myself I thought I nodded to him. He led the way.

"How did you learn how to play like that?"

"Oh just practice."

We got to this little place called the Creamery. The girl who was taking my order wouldn't stop staring at Fang. "I'll have a large Chocolate, Vanilla shake. (It's a mix of Ice cream.) She just stared at me. "Did you get that?"

"That'll be 8 dollars" I handed her the money. Fang ordered a waffle cone with Reese's ice cream. I rolled my eyes this girl is pathetic. We sat down when we got our food.

"That waiter reminds me of Lissa!" We didn't say much after that. I got home right before dinner.

Sadly today was Sunday which meant we had to go back to school tomorrow. I'm glad, that I actually made a couple of friends. I was walking to my room, and fell in love with a melody I was humming. I took out my guitar and slowly played the melody trying to fit it with some lyrics. The only thing I got was

_I will always be_

_A current in the sea_

_Waiting for someone to come to come and find me_

_Hoping even praying you're the guy for me_

I liked it but I didn't know if it was good enough. I shrugged turning on the TV. I started to watch the food channel. I fell asleep in the next 4 minutes They were showing people making sugar cookies.

I woke up to hear my mom screaming something.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone if you read the other chapter 7 something went wrong here's the real chapter 7

I'm SOOOOO Sorry so here you go ^^

I don't own maximum ride

Review Review Review!

* * *

><p>Sam<p>

"Max get up you're going to be late."

I wearily dragged my but out of bed and put on the normal cloths, black jeans and a dark purple shirt with my leather jacket. I stepped out grabbed an apple.

"Let's go guys"

"So are you excited to be turning 16 in a week?" I heard my mom ask? I just nodded and smiled when the kids came down.

Gassy and Ella are wearing normal cloths, jeans and a shirt. Ella's was lime green, while Gassy's was gray. We all piled in mom's car. It was hopefully going to be a pretty normal day. I sat in my normal seat next to Fang for my classes. It went by pretty quick but sadly it was time for Drama EWWWW. Fang and I were walking through the halls to get to Drama when suddenly a girl came up to Fang. Oh my God it's Lissa, great. She's always over Fang. Their not dating or anything but she's such a mhmmmm. I bit my lip to try not saying anything to harsh. I hated her and when Fang saw her he looked at me like Please don't walk over here Lissa. I just nodded, but of course she walked over here.

"Hey Fang."

"Hi Lissa" In a bored monotone voice.

"So I was thinking we should catch a movie sometimes." She said in a flirty voice.

"I can't but maybe some other time. I already promised I would take Angel to the street fair this weekend." Angel is his 11 year old little sister.

Iggy walked up beside me. He rolled his eyes facing me while he did it. I nodded. When he was done talking we all walked to Drama. Iggy was in our class too. When we walked into the class I saw the teacher splitting us up in pairs. Pointing to me "Come here" I walked over to her. She then pointed at another kid who was in our class but didn't know.

"Hi I'm Sam."

"Hey"

"So what do you think this exercise is"

"I honestly don't care."

We just stood in silence for a little while, before the teacher started to talk.

"These people I paired you up with will be your partner for the next couple of months . You will be doing a project that will have to write a script performs at the end of the month and then if it's good we will have it as a play for the school."

I looked stunned what! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! It would be different if it was with fang but with this guy. Oh Great. Fang and Iggy were paired up together. Lucky bastards. I really hope this is not going to be that bad.

"So do you have any ideas?" Sam asked me

"well we could do a story about a popular girl."

"Who is dating the quarterback but then starts talking to this troublemaker and falls for him. He plays the guitar and he rides a motorcycle and he's in a band." Sam suggested.

"I like it"

He smiled and we started to brainstorm on how we wanted it to go.

"She could be planning an activity and it's either help or get suspended from school. So he picks help plan the activity.

"It could be a beach bash the school is hosting at the beach."

"Yeah that's great."

"Goodbye everyone see you tomorrow." The teacher said.

"Bye" he said. I feel like such an idiot all I did was nod. How rude is that.

I met up with Fang and Iggy.

"What's your project about?"

"It's about this band that is traveling the country trying to find a producer who will record them." Fang told me "Yours"

"It's about this girl whose dating the quarterback and when she's planning this beach bash thing this guy who had a choice get suspended or help plan this beach bash and then they start to talk and fall for each other. I know it's super cliché but it's the best we can do. But I was thinking you should be the trouble maker I mean you look the part."

Fang looked at me like I was crazy. "Fine" I turned around as we headed for English. English was a complete drag. I was so glad to get out of their. It was lunch time and I was super excited to show nudge the poster I did for her. I finished it last night and I loved it so I hope she does too. I swung by my locker to pick it up. When I walked into the cafeteria I saw them instantly at our normal table. I swiftly made my way over to them.

"Nudge I finished the poster." Everyone drew there attention to me. I turned it around to show them and Nudge squealed. Did she really just squeal that's so like her.

"Zomg Max that's an amazing drawing."

"Wow" They all kept muttering. Fang didn't say anything but looked totally shocked. It's all in his eyes, his dark brown eyes that I love. Did I really just say that wow ok but he's so Hot. Ok stop it Max. I sat down after the commotion calmed down. We were all talking and laughing when Lissa came over. I turned around to see her starring at the poster.

"What do you want Lissa?"

"Oh I just came over here to talk to Fang." I saw Fang roll his eyes at her. She reached over the table because Fang sat across of me today. When she was talking to Fang she dropped water all over the poster! I was so shocked I didn't say anything until it was processed in my head.

"Oppps I'm so sorry That was a complete accident."

"You are such a fucking bitch!" I yelled at her. The cafeteria suddenly got quiet.

"Hey Max calm down I didn't mean to do that."

"Sure Lissa say what ever you want but we both know you did that on purpose."

"Leave now" Fang told her. She left immediately after. Nudge looked like she was about to cry. I worked really hard on that poster. Now I had to redo it all. We were all quiet the rest of lunch. School was soon over thank God. I was quiet the rest of the day. I got home went up to my room and started to work on the poster again. This one was going to be 10x better then the last one. Take that Lissa, I worked on the poster all night. I fell asleep at my desk with my pencil in my hand. I was done.

I woke up to my alarm clock singing The new divide by Linkin Park. I noticed I was still at my black desk. I saw my poster which was my pillow for the whole night. I smiled, Ella busted through the doors to see I was awake.

"Max hurry up already!" I just nodded and got up to fix my hair and put my usual cloths on. I was really excited for the guys to see the new poster it was way better. I think it had a lot more meaning, then the last one.

The first period dragged on forever! It was time for drama, Sam and I were just starting to write the script after we picked characters and their names. The three main character names are Josh the Jock Derek, the trouble maker and me Aimee. Sam said he'll be Derek but he doesn't look like a Derek more like a Josh. I'll have to make sure they don't kiss. When the class was over we only got to Scene II. "If we want to finish this we will have to work on it outside of school. You could probably come over on thursday after school if you want?"

"Ya that will be great."

"Cool" I left and went up to Fang and Iggy.

"What scene are you guys on?"

"6th you"

"2nd we're working after school tomorrow."

Fang looked a little shocked and a tinny bit jealous. We walked to English in silence Iggy was laughing at something that we didn't know. We both started to stare at him with curious eyes, raising our eyebrows, and confused eyes. He just smiled and sat down. I went into the class and sat next to him and Fang followed. It was time for lunch and again I got my poster and everyone was totally excited she just said thank you over and over I just smiled glad I could help.

"So theirs this band playing on Friday at this club, We should go." Nudge suggested.

"Ya" Ella agreed.

"Sure."

They both squealed this being the third time of probably many times I was finally getting used to it. The day went by quick and it was boring as usual. I just noticed but my friends seemed to be planning something. My birthday which was April 26th was tomorrow. I will be turning 16. I know many think I should be a sophomore but because we travel so much we missed a year before we were in 4th grade.

I went home and was bored all day at least tomorrow will be better well I hope it will.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own maximum ride Sadly

P.S It's my birthday today! I'm happy I'm now 14 ^^

* * *

><p>My sweet 16<p>

I woke up without the alarm today? I sat up to see my mom and Ella sitting at my black desk. I looked at them as they saw I was surprised to see waffles and eggs on a plate with a glass of apple juice with the plate on a tray. My mom brought it over to me.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

"Thanks Mom" waits 2 seconds "Thanks Ella." She gave this huge smile.

"I have some interesting news" My mom said

"What!"

"Jeb has a job to do so Ari will be living here for his senior year!"

"What! OMG that's awesome! I can't wait OMG really." I sound like Nudge. Ari is my full brother Ella and Gazzy are just half. He's a junior right now the last time he came and lived with us all the girls went groggily over him because he's the quarterback some even thought becoming my friend will help their chance to go out with him. It didn't of coarse.

School was a little better today everything was normal except I knew they were throwing a surprise party at my house later because they kept whispering. I just smiled at myself for figuring it out so quickly. It normally took me a couple of hours but with them they made it to obvious. School went faster then normal. I was now traveling home. My mom seemed to be taking her sweet time and when I say that stalling so Nudge, Ella, Fang, Iggy and Gazzy can hid in the spots and everything. My mom wanted me to looked around the block, I just sat outside until she said I could go inside.

"You can come in she screamed. I smiled and walked into the house. I smiled when everyone jumped out and screamed Happy birthday! I went over by Fang and sat next to him. I smiled at him. I leaned close to him whispering "Thanks" He gave his famous half smiles and when he was going to say something my mom called us for cake. It was chocolate ice-cream cake which is my favorite. When the cake was gone everyone was stumbling along hoping to get to the living room without exploding. It was now time for presents. I saw a huge present and small ones surrounding the larger one. I went to grab my present but Fang stopped me and pushed me back on the couch.

"We can do it you're the birthday."

I just glared at him he smiled at me when he brought the smallest present over to me to open first. It was from Gazzy I ripped the paper off to see a pet gecko in a container with holes in it.

"AWWWW, Thanks Gazzy." Fang handed me another present. Which waas from nudge. I opened it and it was a straighter. "Thanks Nudge" Fang handed me another present which was from Ella she gave me a sparkly headband "Thanks" he handed me another present which was from Iggy He gave me a basketball "Thanks Iggy." It's was now time for my mom's present and she got me a new guitar pick "Thanks Mom!" Now it was Fangs present which was the big one. He handed it to me and I opened it, was a new guitar that had Fly on -Fang written on the back "I love it Fang!" When I flipped it had wings engraved on it. This was awesome. We all hung out until 10:00 but then they all had to go home because we have school tomorrow. I went up to my room and pasted out. This was the best party ever.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!_

_Here is the next chapter I'm going to take a little break because I want to focas on this story I thought of. Thanks Review I'll be super gratful. I will start up again in a week or so ^^  
><em>

_So review Review Review!_

* * *

><p><em>Sam's over<em>

_I woke up to my alarm clock blasting a country song. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I was just about to doze back to bed when Ella walked in. _

"_Max get up school!" I gave up and got up. I put on my black skinny jeans and a red tank top. I decided to just wear this with a light jacket, and my tan pukashells. I walked out and I brushed my hair out the curls falling perfectly on my shoulders. I don't know why I cared today but I wanted to. I walked down stairs and Ella looked shocked. _

"_What" I was wondering why everyone stopped dead in their tracks. _

"_Oh nothing" My mom told me. I just sort of shrugged it off. I was shocked they looked so surprise. I got outside to see many things going on. I saw Fang and Iggy getting in their car. Oh fang his beautiful brown eyes. I could just get lost in them for hours. Wait did I just think that. His black shaggy hair, how he smells. Stop it Max! I got in the car and mom drove us to school. When I got to school I saw Fang and Iggy waiting for me. I smiled walking up to them._

"_Hey"_

"_Yo" They responded at the same time. I chuckled._

"_Fang are you sure you don't want to be in my play?" Silence for a little while. "Come on you would be so much better than Sam." Still more silence. "Come on Fang for me."_

"_Fine" I was so happy when I heard this. I almost squealed, wait did I just say that. The first period passed by like it was nothing. Drama I was hoping this would go good. I walked into the classroom and Sam came up to me._

"_Hey are we still on after school?"_

"_Ya but I found the male leads."_

"_Oh whose is it?"_

"_Fang's going to be drake and your going to be Josh. I'll still be Aimee."_

"_Cool" his voiced lower like he was upset. We got up to chapter 10 when class was over. I met up with the boys and told them everything was set. The day went past fast after that. Sam came over to my house after school. We worked on the script for hours. We revised rewrote and made 3 new scenes. After we finished we both had mom's cookies. Sam was really nervous._

"_Are you okay Sam?"_

"_Max I was wondering if you would like to hang out just the two of us."_

"_Sure Sam." a relieved face went over Sam like he was trying to ask me all day. I smiled happy he seemed calm now. We finished the script and he went home, our date was scheduled for this Saturday night. I went up stairs and started a song, but it wasn't any good so I just threw it out. I fell asleep listening to my I-pod.. _


	10. Chapter 10

OMG i'm sooo sorry I've been really busy lately

I'm graduating tomorrow so I had a lot going on in the last month

PLEASE review

And check out my new story ^^ :D

* * *

><p>My captivity<p>

I actually got up at the time I set for myself. I know right I'm so proud of myself. So I wear like exactly what I wore yesterday but with a purple tank top, and my white pukashells. Instead of having my hair up I put it in a tight bun. Today was Friday, so we had that band thing with Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and Fang. Fang has been my best friend since I moved here. I went in Ella's room to talk to her when I walked into the room I saw her video chatting with Iggy. My eyes widen and I slowly walked out of the room. How didn't I notice this before I mean they talk all the time and Aim each other after school for hours. They totally like each other! I have them hook them up. I will have to talk to Nudge about this. It turns out after the concert we will be spending the night at Fang's and Iggy's house, that should be fun I haven't been at his house even though we've been here for a month already. I was finally going to meet Angel, she's a fourth grader. She doesn't go to our school because they only have 6th to 12th. School passed fast I was now home. Ella and Nudge was over and they wanted to do my hair and make up. I told them no because I don't like wearing that kind of stuff. So I went in my bathroom to get ready, and I turned on the lights to fix my hair, when out of nowhere out comes Nudge and Ella. Ella pushed me down into a chair and Nudge tied my hands with a belt, so I couldn't fight back.

"Let me go" I said when they started to wrap a rope around my body attaching it to the chair. "Let me go" I screamed I was squirming trying to get out. I just kept repeating those words and squirming until they put a bandana over my mouth, and tightened the ropes so I couldn't squirm, now I was stuck.

"You should have let us do your hair and make up then you wouldn't have had to be tied up." She undid the bandana so I could talk.

"Well that doesn't give you the right to tie me up and gag me with a bandana."

She looked mad so she put the bandana back on my mouth. "You should be grateful." Yeah I should be grateful when you gagged me and tied me to a chair. She took like twenty minutes to just do one eyebrow with her tweezers now she moved on to the other eyebrow. I kept giving her dirty looks. Until she spoke "Ok I only have to put on your lip gloss and then Ella will do your hair." I just glared at her. She took it off and then did my lip gloss. Ella came in and straightened my hair. When they untied me I felt so free. Note to self when you say no to Nudge and Ella watch your back. They had clothes laid out on my bed and told me to get in them. I listened, they let me wear skinny jeans and my leather jacket with a bright yellow top but they made me wear my one inch wedges. My mom drove us to the club. I was kind of excited for this but I don't know why. We walked into the place and I was looking for Fang and Iggy when Nudge pulled me towards the stage. She really knew how to push through a crowd. Wow we got all the way to the front of the crowd right by the stage.

"When is the concert going to start?" I asked.

"Any second now!" Nudge replied I shrugged and waited for it to start.

"Where's Fang and Iggy?" Gazzy was next to us so I didn't ask about him.

"You'll see." This wasn't like Nudge. She was saying short mysterious answers sort of like Fang. Fang Wow I- Max what are you doing stop it.

"And here is the Band… The Flock" I looked at nudge and she was smiling a me.

"Hey everyone nice to see you today we will be singing a song I just recently wrote called Why and New Divide by Linkin Park.

Well here's New divide hope you enjoy it."

Iggy and Fang was in a band! They were in a band with Jake and Frances, guys from our school.

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around meI remembered each flash as time began to blurLike a startling sign that fate had finally found meAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

Fang was I good singer. Wow I didn't even know this.

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyesGive me reason to fill this hole, connect the space betweenLet it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide

I hope he's a good actor like he's a good singer.

He looks amazing up there.

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandonedThere was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snowAnd the ground caved in between where we were standingAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

His brown eyes, he's so into these songs

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divideIn every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd denyAnd each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hideAnd your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

He's so cute up there.

I love him….as a brother

So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory cleanLet the floods cross the distance in your eyesGive me reason to fill this hole, connect the space betweenLet it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divideAcross this new divide, across this new divide

Everyone was clapping and Yelling so loud Wow they must have a lot of fans.

Their So good. Nudge was screaming so loud and it was funny because Ella and her was jumping and clap and scream their heads off. I was screaming and clapping.

"Thanks everyone I'm glad you liked it now here is Why. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago so I hope you like it. Here we go."

They started to play a light thing with a violin and slowly put the guitar in it but after a while the guitar got louder and the violin faded out.

Why is life such a winding road.

Vines hiding where you want to go.

Is our life mapped out

Or do we just wing it.

Does someone like to see me suffer

Or is it just the way life goes

Why, Why do you watch me suffer

Do you wait until I'm broken or

Is it when anger is pulsing through my veins.

Wow this song is so touching and soft and meaningful.

Why, Why do you look at me with those beady eyes.

When it finally hit the surface

Who will be their standing beside me

Why, Why do you watch me suffer

Do you wait until I'm broken or

Is it when anger is pulsing through my veins.

I love the Chorus

When, When people see me laughing or

standing on a corner

May they see that life is your only chance

To make yourself feel joy

Why, Why do you watch me suffer

Do you wait until I'm broken or

Is it when anger is pulsing through my veins.

Wow Fang is a really touching guy.

Everyone around is seeing my true self

Please don't lose yourself

Because you will lose me

I was broken but I'm found

And I owe it all to you.

Sometimes you have to lose yourself

To win.

* * *

><p>Review PLEASE!<p> 


End file.
